Entity
by Just Gabz
Summary: When On a routine Rift investigation, a Gas goes into Ianto. What will happen and how can the team fix it? Written by Sushi Chi & Gabz
1. Chapter 1

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

"What is this thing Jack?" Gwen asked as he drove, maneuvering into on coming traffic, cutting off a few now angry people.

"Nothing I've encountered yet. The only information I have is from the phone call Tosh tapped into. Someone said something about a giant machine." He explained, not taking his eyes off the road.

"So how are we supposed to hurt a machine?" Owen mused.

"That's easy Owen. Water." Ianto chipped in, smirking.

"Bloody know-it-all" Owen murmured as Jack pulled the SUV to a sudden halt.

Jumping out of the car, Ianto and Gwen ran to find a fire hydrant, leaving the others to run into the abandoned warehouse. Tosh fiddled with the devices in her hands, searching the screens for the machine, hoping to get a good reading on it.

"I'm reading rift activity right in the centre of this place." Tosh spoke quietly, only loud enough to be heard by everyone over the wind in their ears. The wind sent a sudden chill down everyone's back.

"Owen you go left, Tosh take right." Jack ordered, walking straight towards the centre. The other two nodded and went in their respective directions.

Ianto tied a hose to the nearby Fire Hydrant with Gwen's help. Ianto was just glad he had Gwen's help. He once had to tie it by himself and that was no easy task.

"Torchwood have their own fire hose?" Gwen asked glancing at Ianto, confused.

"Always prepared." The Welshman murmered as he finished attaching the hose.

Shrugging, Gwen pulled a bit on the hose, to make sure Ianto got it secure.

"_How are things coming out there?" _Jack's voice rang over the comms.

"We got it on now Jack. Ianto will run in with it, give me a shout when you want the water on." Gwen said, nodding towards Ianto. He took it as his cue to leave, running with the other end of the hose. And damn, Gwen didn't understand how Ianto could run let alone do fieldwork in a suit. Not to mention hardly ever getting his tie out of place.

"Jack, we've got company!" Owen called, eyes wide as he watched the machine move out from the shadows of the wasteland warehouse. Jack stayed firm in his spot, praying that Ianto would arrive in time to help them. The machine rapidly gained speed and was nearing Owen.

"Ianto! Speed it up!" Jack called just as he ran in. Glad the hose was long enough to reach, he'd never really thought about that before. If it had been too short, there would have been a problem.

"Now Gwen!" Ianto called over the comms as he donned the correct stance for holding onto the powerful hose.

The water gushed from the hose and Ianto aimed it for whatever part of the machine he could see. Sparks began to fly from the machine much like fireworks, causing Owen to back away. Eventually the machine hit the floor with a whirring sound before falling silent.

"Okay Gwen." Ianto said, watching as the water flow slowed.

"Well that was easy enough." Tosh smiled. As far as most missions went, it really was easy.

"Oh Tosh you didn't!" Owen yelled turning to glare at his workmate.

Eyes growing in question, Toshiko asked, "What?"

"Now something bad is going to happen! You jinxed it Tosh!" He groaned and cursed under his breath.

Jack joined Owen in moaning in frustration. Tosh dropped her gaze, causing Ianto to glower at the others.

"Ignore them." He smiled at her. He hoped she wouldn't take it to heart. He knew how little things could build up and snowball.

Gwen ran into the room to check that everyone was okay. She frowned when she noticed that most of her teammates looked downtrodden.

"What's wrong guys?" She asked worried.

"Nothing, Jack and Owen are being twats." Ianto answered in a clipped tone.

"No change there then." She mumbled a small smile gracing her face.

Ianto chuckled at the scowls Gwen received. Walking towards the machine carefully, Ianto looked it over ignoring the water as he bent down to see it clearer.

"How are we going to dispose of this?"

"Take it apart. That's the easiest way." Jack explained with an easy shrug.

Ianto walked out to get the toolbox from the SUV, leaving an awkward silence in the room. Jack and Owen walked towards the machine shoes splashing in the shallow water. Tosh walked over to Gwen and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry about Owen and Jack." Gwen murmured when she felt Tosh's arm around her own.

"It's okay. You get used to it." She gave the Welshwoman a sad smile.

"You shouldn't have to." Gwen reminded her.

"Well that's what Owen is like, Jack sometimes surprises you with it." A small shrug to go with the small voice coming from Tosh.

"I'll get him back for it later." They turned towards Ianto's voice, smiling, a twinkle in his eye.

Ianto passed out tools to take it apart and they got to work. It took ten minutes before the first piece finally fell to the floor with a wet sounding clang, but it was at that moment that they realized the mistake they had made. A deep red gas escaped the machine and floating above them before rushing into Ianto's body. Ianto collapsed half of his body on the machine, the other half in the water soaking into his suit. He was out cold. Owen growled in anger.

"Why'd you have to jinx it Tosh!?" He yelled glaring at her.

Jack ran over to Ianto, holding his head up out of the water. The worry was written on Jack's face. He swallowed, he had to be the Captain right now. And had to make sure Ianto would be okay.

"Come on guys, lets get him back to the hub. We'll get the rest of this thing later. Tosh take that piece for scans." He ordered, pulling Ianto's body up in his arms. He pulled Ianto into the passenger seat of the SUV and buckled him in while the others jumped in the back.

"I was hoping to get back home tonight. Bloody Torchwood." Owen mumbled as they pulled away from the warehouse.

* * *

So Theres Chapter 1. We hope you like it. Reviews Are Loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

They weren't sure what happened, the only thing they could say they knew for certain was that Ianto was still unconscious and laying on a cold table in the middle of the Autopsy Bay. All were on edge, just waiting for anything to happen. Anything would be good enough, as long as it told them where to go from here. As if on cue, they noticed that Ianto was moving as he rubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly.

"What happened?" He asked peaking in between his fingers, confused.

"We're not sure yet." Owen said, bringing out some tools to check him over.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked worry and relief both sounding in his voice.

He appeared out of no where and Owen couldn't help but smirk. They all knew Jack was worrying no matter how much he tried to hide it. And he did try to hide it, at least when he remembered to do so. Most of the time Jack was too busy worrying to actually try and hide the fact from them.

"Bit of a headache. I'll be fine. What happened?" He asked again, rubbing his head lightly and didn't raise an eyebrow just to show that he was being patient.

"You hit your head when you fell, that's probably the cause of the headache." Owen started, giving a slight shrug before continuing, "I don't know how to tell you this tea boy but an alien gas went into you before you blacked out."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Are you saying that there is something inside of me!?" Ianto exclaimed, eyes wide.

"We think so."

"Then get it out!"

"It isn't that simple." Jack grimaced, he wasn't liking Ianto's reaction to the news, but then would have been worried if Ianto hadn't reacted at all.

"Jack, what's going to happen?" He asked with restrained calm.

"I…I don't know." Jack sighed and looked at his shoes. "We have to wait and see what it does to you first. Until then, you won't be going anywhere." He looked up and connected eyes with Ianto.

"Stuck in the hub for an undetermined amount of time. Brilliant." He muttered sarcastically then added his own sigh. "Can you give me something for this headache? It's really bad."

"Yeah, here." He handed Ianto a tablet.

Ianto nodded gratefully as Jack handed him a glass of water. He downed the tablet and as he started to sit up he was hit with a sudden jolt of dizziness. Jack jumped to his side, stopping him from falling.

"My knight in shining armor." Ianto laughed and grabbed Jack's arm to steady himself.

"That's what I'm here for." Jack chuckled, pulling Ianto into an upright position. "Come on, you can lie down on the couch." He started leading the young Welshman in the direction of the nearest one. Couches, it seemed, tended to reproduce without Jack's knowledge around the Hub. He wasn't sure if it was just the team bringing in old and used ones, or if the couches were somehow multiplying by themselves.

"I'll be fine Jack." Ianto replied, sure of himself.

"No you won't. That tablet had a mild sedative. You need to rest off that head of yours." Owen said, turning back to his scans.

Ianto pouted, bringing another chuckle to Jack as he sat down on the couch.

It was many hours later before he had awoken again, he could tell by the sounds of the Hub. His head was worse than before. It felt like it was slowly burning. When he opened his eyes, the dizziness hit him again and he winced at the pain and disorientation all of which caused him to let out a noise in protest.

"You okay?" Jack asked from nearby.

Ianto wasn't sure where he was, still trying to get used to the dizziness. "I'll be fine." He eventually replied through clenched teeth.

"You don't look it." Ianto could hear Jack's clothing rustle as he moved closer. Every little noise was making it worse. The dim lights aggravated it. Every small movement he would make.

"I said I'll be fine!" Ianto snapped. He bit his lip and gave a small yet apologetic smile in Jack's direction.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm scared Yan. I don't know what this thing is going to do to you." Jack laid his hand on Ianto's shoulder, kneeling next to the pained man.

"Well how do you think I feel? I'm the one with this…thing stuck inside me." Ianto muttered closing his eyes.

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, finally feeling a little bit safer to let his feelings out. "I won't let anything happen to you." He sighed.

"I trust you Jack, I just don't trust what will happen." Ianto's voice sounded so lost spoken into Jack's shoulder.

Jack let go of Ianto, standing up. Jack carefully sat Ianto against the back of the couch, he had noticed how Ianto had been holding himself and knew that the Welshman had to be in pain. He then stood up slowly, feeling his joints move as he did so. "I'll get you a drink. Owen said to get you to drink lots of fluids."

Ianto sat, pressing his fingers to his temples glad that his hands were cold, bringing some comfort to the burning in his head. It was worse than any of his migraines and more painful than any weevil's claws had been. There was a sharp ringing in his ears that only hurt his head more. The ringing seemed to grow louder and somehow louder still, constantly growing in noise until he couldn't take the pain. He yelled as he clutched at his head cradling it in his hands.

Jack ran back to him, panic flying through him. His pulse was pounding. What was happening to his Welshman? He grabbed at Ianto's arms from around his head and urged him to talk.

"What's wrong Ianto!? Talk to me!"

* * *

I just want to quickly say I'm sorry for the long wait, I take full responsibility. Lots on my plate at the moment and Sushi Chi along with you, have been waiting VERY patiently. Thanks for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

Jack sat by Ianto's unconscious body once again. He couldn't hide the terror he was feeling anymore. _What's going to happen to my Ianto?_ He grasped the younger man's hand tight and ran his other hand through Ianto's short dark hair. Jack stared worriedly at the younger man, his bottom lip trembling.

"Come on Yan." He whispered softly. "Wake up, I need you here."

"Jack, you need to calm down." Gwen smiled slightly with care.

"Easier said then done." He muttered.

"He would want you to be strong."

"Don't say that. Don't say 'would want'. He isn't going to die, I won't let that happen." Jack snapped shooting a glare towards Gwen.

She hadn't been expecting the glower, it had caught her off guard. She turned and walked away, trying to keep in mind just how worried Jack was. It took all her will power to not smack him.

"Owen, give him something to wake him up." Jack ordered and Owen rolled his eyes.

"It's not that simple Jack." He replied quietly, walking over to them. "He needs to recover by himself. If I give him a shot we just don't know what will happen to him. I don't know what he is fighting but I'm going to have to guess that that thing inside him is trying to get out. I can't give him a shot without risking his life."

Jack licked his lips, Owen was right. "…I know. Please, what can we do?"

"Wait." Owen shrugged and gave Jack a sympathetic look before walking back to the Autopsy bay.

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead making a silent promise. He wouldn't leave Ianto's side until he had his Welshman back.

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He did know that he woke to Ianto's sudden jolt of life. Jack jumped up and grabbed Ianto's arm to steady the younger man. "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here."

"God it hurts." Ianto cried, clutching at his head again and curling up into himself.

"I know it hurts, you need to talk to me Yan. What hurts?" Jack kept his voice quiet, but spoke quickly, worry causing him to want answers so much faster.

"My head feels like it's on fire, Jack! There's this never ending ringing in my ears that just seems to get worse. I can't see straight. What the hell is happening to me!?" He yelled.

"Breathe Ianto. I need you to try to relax. Tell me what you think is happening." Jack rubbed soothing cirlces on Ianto's back, trying to calm him.

"I can feel it Jack. It's fighting for control." Ianto pressed his lips together for a second before continuing," I think it's killing me, Jack." His voice breaking at Jack's name.

Jack didn't care that he was crying. He felt useless. The others stood back, watching in shock.

"I need you to fight it Ianto." The elder urged.

"I don't think I can." He whispered.

"You fight this thing. Do it for me Yan, please." Jack begged.

Ianto nodded and winced at the movement. "God it hurts." He repeated his earlier words.

"Be strong for me. I need you, Ianto." His own voice threatening to break.

"I thought you were _my _knight in shining armor." Ianto chuckled, wincing suddenly.

Jack chuckled through his tears, "Can you give me any information on it?"

"…It won't let me know anything. It's blocking me out." He whimpered at the pain of the concentration.

"Okay stop if it hurts. Just be as strong as you can. I'm right here, I won't leave you." Jack sighed, hugging the younger man.

"If this is the last time I talk to you…" Ianto started, whispering into Jack's ear, holding the elder close.

"Don't you talk like that." Jack found himself begging again, voice thick.

"But if it is, I need - I need you to know something."

Jack paused, unable to say anything. His tears felt like they'd never stop.

"Then tell me." He eventually murmured.

"I love you Jack. I need you to know that." Ianto's voice was becoming weaker with each passing breath.

Jack wasn't able to contain the sob Ianto's words brought to him. He couldn't say anything. He wanted to say something, anything to the Welshman but the only thing he felt was pure despair. He slowly felt Ianto relax in his arms. He looked up to see that he was unconscious again.

"I'll do some more scans of the metal." Tosh muttered, quickly returning to her station. She could tell that they didn't have much time left, if any.

"I'll do a blood test." Owen said.

"I'll make some coffee." Gwen murmured, wanting to feel like she was helping as fresh tears stung at her face.

Jack was left by Ianto. He sat there, weeping into the Welsh man's shoulder. This was all wrong. It was too soon, much too soon for this to happen.

* * *

Oooh let the tension build ! haha Reviews are loved


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

Ianto wasn't sure how long he was out, only that his head finally felt a little bit better. There was still an aching that wouldn't give in but it was nothing compared to the time before.

"Jack?" He murmured, noticing the croakiness of his voice immediately. He clutched at his throat unconsciously.

"Huh? Yan?" Jack jumped, waking suddenly from a light sleep. He quickly got closer to Ianto. Not that he was far away, no, he hadn't left Ianto's side, but he needed to be as close as he could get.

"I think I feel a little bit better." He mumbled.

"Don't speak too soon." Jack chuckled. "Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Ianto admitted, moving his gaze to the floor.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" Jack asked. He immediately felt horrible for even thinking what he had thought.

"I'm up for anything at the moment." Ianto shrugged slightly. He did feel better, which made him feel like he could do most anything. The pain now mostly nagging.

"I'll get Owen, just in case." Jack murmured leaving Ianto's side for the first time in what felt like forever. Ianto felt a chill as Jack moved, like he was now missing part of himself.

Ianto sat in the meeting room feeling tiny. He didn't know why he felt so alone in that room, but he did. He watched as the others came in and one by one they sat down around him.

"Now Ianto, I need you to concentrate _really _hard. I need any information about this thing that you can find." Jack said, slipping back into his roll as the boss.

Ianto nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He sighed deeply, trying to control the pain via breathing. "I…I don't know Jack. Ah! It just blocks me out." Ianto groaned in frustration.

"Go deeper Yan."

"It…it wants to learn. To find out about us." The Welshman said after a length.

"That could be easy to fix. We just show it around and then it'll leave." Jack said, hoping it could be as simple as that.

"It's not that simple Jack." Jack sighed, of course it wasn't simple. Nothing ever was, "This thing wants trouble. It craves it. I don't think it plans on letting me out of this alive." Ianto sighed, feeling the pain of the concentration.

"Okay, breathe. Go deeper, find out who it is."

Ianto paused, wincing in pain as he tried to search for the entities name. "Ah! God!" Ianto yelled in pain.

Jack jumped up and was at Ianto's side as soon as he heard Ianto's cries.

"Stop! Stop okay, that's enough." Jack urged, feeling his boss persona cracking away.

Ianto shook his head, "You need this information Jack."

"I'd prefer to have you alive." He swallowed thickly.

"The information could help us."

"No Ianto, you need to stop, please." Jack begged.

"If I go a bit further, I know I can find it, trust me Jack." Ianto's voice still calm, stating to Jack that he was in charge and he could control it. But Jack knew that Ianto could not control it, no matter how much he wanted to,

"I trust you but I don't trust it. You need to be careful. You need to stop."

Ianto yelled out in pain and lulled his head to the table. Jack pulled his head up, looking him in the eyes. Terror played in his mind. As quickly as it happened, Ianto rose his head back up.

"Yan? You okay?"

Ianto paused, looking around the room at everyone in sight, blinking slowly. "Yeah. I'm okay." His voice didn't seem to have it's natural flow.

Jack looked to him skeptically. "Owen, check him over."

Owen nodded and stood up, walking over to Ianto. "Come on tea boy."

They walked out to the Autopsy bay. The three left in the room sat, deep in thought.

"That wasn't normal." Tosh murmured after a length.

Gwen nodded silently in agreement.

"Something isn't right. I knew I shouldn't have gotten him to do that!" Jack yelled in annoyance.

Out in the main area of the Hub Ianto had already knocked Owen out stone cold and had let the doctor crash to the unforgiving ground before leaving via the cog doors, having turned off the alarm before hand.

* * *

Yay, this is hopefully peeking people's interests.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

Tosh ran to Owen when she saw him on the floor her shoes sounding loud in the quietness of the Hub. She pulled his head up into her lap and tapped him gently on the cheek, trying to wake him.

"Gwen, bring up the CCTV in here." Jack ordered his voice harsh, walking over to her station.

They watched as Ianto struck Owen down with only one hit. He had then clutched at his head for a moment, his shoulder's slumping whispering something under his breath.

"Turn up the volume." Jack said, his curiosity peeked.

"Help me Jack, stop it." Ianto murmured on the CCTV.

"He's still in there. He's fighting." Jack smirked. "Follow him, try to find his current location." He stalked over to Owen, pulling him up gently as he came to.

"He's got one hell of a right hook." Owen murmured feeling like he was in a slight daze. Jack grinned in response. After all, he knew that Ianto had one hell of a right hook. He hadn't forgot the time the Welshman had punched him after he sent Myfanway after Lisa. Owen glared at his grin. "Where is he?" Owen asked sounding both worried and annoyed.

"Headed towards Splott." Gwen chimed in, making sure she pronounced it 'Sploe', watching the live footage.

"What is it with aliens and Splott?" Owen muttered, making sure he pronounced it 'Splott' After all, that is how it is written.

"Come on, Tosh, Owen, you're with me. Gwen, stay here and if he changes his direction, inform us." Jack said, quickly heading toward the cog door. Tosh and Owen headed in his direction, waving their goodbyes to Gwen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He watched the people pass intently. He would choose one eventually and he'd know who it was the moment he saw them. For now he settled for waiting. As he headed towards Splott, he couldn't help the grin that hit his face. He had done it. The body was his to control. There was still a fight going on in his mind but he could handle it. Ianto spoke in his mind, as he stayed in control.

"_You won't get away with this." _Ianto yelled angrily in his subconscious.

"_Isn't that a bit cliché?" _The entity chuckled, feeling a smirk rise on his face.

"_The others will find you, Jack will stop you!"_ Ianto protested, fighting the cage of his own mind.

"_Oh yeah, so far Jack has done a bang up job._" The entity said with sarcasm, using Ianto's own voice,_ "He got you to concentrate. He told you to do the one thing that was keeping me from the control I have."_

"_He didn't know, but believe me, he'll fix it!"_ Ianto yelled as loud as he could.

"_What is it with you and that Captain? It's not right to be attached to someone like you are. He'll only drag you down." _The entity sneered.

"_You don't know anything!" _Ianto yelled defensively.

_"Oh __contraire__, I know everything. After all, I have free access to your body and its memories."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How far away are we?" Jack asked hoping that they were closer. They needed to find Ianto soon, he was sure of it.

"There, he's in that house." Tosh said, gesturing to the building across the way.

Jack swerved the SUV and parked. He jumped out quickly, running towards the house. He only hoped that he would be able to help Ianto stop this thing. He couldn't live with an alternative. Tosh and Owen ran close behind. Jack burst dramatically through the door. He was met by a calm and smirking Ianto sat next to a young woman tied up.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as calmly as he could manage. He didn't like that look Ianto's face. It wasn't his lover. He could tell by the way the body was holding itself, the tone of voice and the look in the blue eyes.

"Didn't take you very long." Ianto, or really the entity, clicked a stopwatch and waved it up in the air, wiggling his eyebrows at Jack. "Would you like to know your time?"

Jack ignored the question, hating that it was using memories that he and Ianto shared, "I said, who are you?"

It sighed in Ianto's body, "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I'm here now, stuck in this horrible body." He spat, glaring down at his current shell.

"Don't you dare say that about Ianto's body." Jack glowered at It before grinning, "If you hate it so much then why are you here? Why won't you get out of him?"

"This body is simple, no one asks questions when I'm in it. Why would I want to give that up?" It spoke as if it were talking to a child.

"…Will you let me talk to him?" Jack had tried to hide the emotion in his voice, but some still slipped out.

"If he has the strength then he'll talk." He smirked.

Jack growled, "Let me talk to Ianto!"

* * *

Reviews? Yay Or Nay?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

"He will talk to you if he has enough control to and I don't really want to give him that control now do I?" He smirked agressively.

"Can he hear me?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Ianto, I know you're in there. I need you to talk to me, please. I know you're strong enough for this." Jack said calmly, speaking slowly.

"Stop it!" The entity yelled, putting Ianto's hands to his temple.

"Come on, Yan. I know you can do this." Jack paused, "I trust you."

Ianto screamed in pain his body slumping over at the shoulders. Pain radiated from Ianto. "Jack!" He yelled.

"Ianto, are you okay?" Jack soon found himself right next to the Welshman, holding him close.

"You need to get out of here. It will hurt you, I don't want to hurt you Jack." He croaked. He was trying to push Jack away, hoping he'd leave, yet he wanted Jack's touch, his comfort.

"Tosh, Owen, go back to the hub." Jack ordered and they reluctantly nodded, leaving the room. Jack whispered to Ianto, "Keep fighting."

"Jack we'll be on the comms." Tosh called as they left, rushing to the SUV.

"You've got to kill me, Jack. Before _I_ kill someone." The Welsh man pleaded.

"Don't even think that." Jack replied sternly.

"I'm serious Jack, it's the only way you can stop this thing." Ianto's voice was firm.

Jack looked up into Ianto's eyes, feeling tears stinging at his own. "I will not kill you. There is no way you could ever make me."

"Come on! This is ridiculous." The voice was harsher, as if he couldn't believe what was going on. Jack looked up at Ianto, immediately noticing the difference between him and the entity. He paused, waiting for the entity to continue talking.

"You and your stupid feelings. They get in the way of the real problem. You know that the only way to get me out would be to kill Ianto, yet you won't let him go." he scoffed and pushed himself out of Jack's grasp.

"What would you know about feelings?" Jack glowered.

"I'm stuck listening to this idiot in this head." He stopped and shook his head, "I hear his thoughts, I know how he feels about you."

"…That was you wasn't it?" Jack stated, feeling very angry, "He lost control after he told me to get out. You were trying to get me to kill Ianto."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Didn't Ianto tell you? I crave danger. It's fun!" He grinned wickedly, "You are going to be a lot of fun." He laughed and pulled a knife from behind his back.

"Ianto, look away, please. I don't want you to see this." Jack whispered as the entity struck him with the blade. He could feel the pain and the blood flowing as he crumpled to the floor.

The only sound in Ianto's mind was his screams of anguish. He took control of the body only for a moment and kissed Jack's forehead, whispering, "I'm so sorry Jack."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We shouldn't have left him in there." Tosh muttered, worrying her bottom lip.

"He'll be fine, the man can never die." Owen reminded her, "He is the best man for this job, we have to just stand back and be ready for him to call us in." He sighed.

"…I guess you're right." That didn't stop Toshiko from worrying.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

Jack woke suddenly, breathing deeply. He would never get used to dying and coming back. After calming down he took a look at his surroundings. Ianto stood by the woman, tormenting her. He went to move when he felt the tug of binds tying his hands together. "Ianto." He said, hoping that he could reach his lover.

"I'm sorry, Ianto cannot come to the phone right now, if you leave a message after the beep he'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beep." The entity chuckled sarcastically.

"Ianto, fight it!" He yelled.

It scoffed, "You think he isn't trying?" Jack stared back, not sure what else to do.

"He is trying, he's one of the strongest presences I've had to deal with." he sounded very annoyed.

"That's my Ianto." Jack whispered, grinning, "Come on, Yan."

"What is it with you people?" It growled, turning towards Jack. Ianto's face was set in anger which was something that Jack rarely saw, "You just won't give up, will you?"

"That's the human race. We tend not to listen to threats like yours." Jack couldn't but help the smugness in his voice.

"But there is something a man like you will listen to." He pulled out the knife he used before, pressing it to the girl's throat a wicked smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare!"

"See, now you're listening." The entity grinned

"Ianto, please fight it!" Jack begged, feeling helpless.

"You can tell him all you like, he's not going to be strong enough!" He yelled.

"What does Ianto need to do to fight you?" Jack mused.

"You honestly think I'll tell you that?" The entity laughed, cutting the woman's cheek with a sharp flick of the blade. Her scream of pain hit Jack hard.

"I will kill you!" He pulled against his binds again.

"Careful now. You kill me, you kill Ianto, remember?"

"How do I get him out!?" Jack yelled.

"Memories." Ianto choked out, his face once again looking like Ianto. He ropped the knife and it clattered to the ground.

"Yan?"

"I told you, he's a little bit preoccupied at the moment." It spat, picking up the blade once again. He straightned the tie around his neck and raised an eyebrow at Jack.

Jack looked at him skeptically. He wasn't sure if the entity knew it or not but he had been hit with the solution.

"Ianto, remember when we first met. You saved me from that weevil. God, I wanted you up against that tree, right there." He laughed, a smile playing on his face.

The entity looked at him, an eyebrow raising a bit more. He laughed at Jack's attempt. "You won't get through. I know what you have to say to him before he'll be able to fight and I also know you enough to know that it'll slip your mind."

"How many times has Gwen caught us?" He laughed again.

Ianto chuckled with him and he wasn't sure whether it was Ianto, the entity or both.

"I remember when I left, I missed you more than I ever thought possible. When I came back, you were the first person I saw." He paused, "I really did come back for you." Jack smiled up at him.

"I missed you so much Jack." He croaked through clenched teeth. Jack could see the fight on Ianto's face. His head was being hit with the pain of the fight, he didn't know how long he was going to last.

"I know what it is that you need me to say, Yan. I know you won't believe me if I say it."

"Oh god Jack, it hurts!" the blade once again falling as his body started shaking.

"But it's true." He paused and licked his lips before locking eyes with the Welshman, "I really do love you Ianto."

Ianto screamed, clutching at his head. All the pain he had felt before was nothing compared to that moment. The entity hit him with all of its power. Ianto fell to the floor, just missing both the knife and the frightened girl, breathing heavily.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

"Ianto!" Jack yelled wishing he weren't bound, wanting to be over beside his lover. He only prayed he said the correct thing. All he could do was watch and wait as the Welshman keeled over in front of him. He felt tears stinging at his eyes. _Did it kill him? No he can't be dead, there's no way he's dead. _Suddenly Ianto yelled out in pain again, his eyes opening wide as he lifted his head.

"Ianto?"

"I-I don't know how long I can hold it." The younger man muttered through clenched teeth. His voice quivered through the strain it was causing him.

He walked stumble over to Jack and untied one of the knots, and then fell to the ground, clinging to his head. Jack hurriedly untied the other knots and rushed over to Ianto.

"I am so proud of you." Jack whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"Tie me up Jack. I can't last much longer, you need to tie me up." Ianto urged.

"I did what you told me to, memories right? Why haven't you got full control?" He asked, looking deeply into Ianto's blue eyes.

The Welshman's eyes were fresh with tears, "It's still in me. Memories just helped me gain the power to control again." He licked his lips, "You need to kill me Jack." his voice shook as he spoke.

Jack looked at him skeptically, trying to make sure he was still talking to Ianto. "You know I can't do that."

"No, listen to me, if you kill me, then it'll have to leave and then you use that portable prison and trap it. While that's happening Owen can use the paddles, bring me back."

Jack paused, thinking it through, "…Too risky." He eventually muttered sternly, tightening his grip.

"It's the only way!" Ianto urged, he glanced at the knife that lay beside them.

"That thing probably knows the plan if you were the one who thought of it." Jack thought he'd point that little fact out.

Ianto shook his head, "No, I'm blocking it out."

"I won't kill you!" Jack yelled, allowing his tears to escape.

"You need to trust me. I need you to do this." He knew he didn't have much time so he pulled Jack closer for a soft kiss, putting all the emotions that were flowing through him into it.

"Tie me up, I'm losing it." He murmured, clutching at his head.

Jack quickly grabbed the binds that had been around his limbs and then tied the Welsh man's hands together and tied him to a chair. Ianto smiled up at him as he was being tied up, tears running down his face.

"Thank you."

"I love you, Yan. You need to remember that." Jack said, quickly kissing Ianto.

"I love you too." He suddenly gasped, "Ah, it's pushing for control Jack."

"Let it go, I'll look after you." Jack reassured.

"I'm sorry in advance." Ianto mumbled.

Ianto's screams filled the room and Jack wanted to hit something. He had heard enough of Ianto's pain over the time that he had known the younger man. It seemed as if pain was the only thing in Ianto's life.

"That was a dirty trick to pull!" The entity said, growling down at his hands which were bound to the chair.

"No tricks, just honesty." Jack sneered at It. It probably didn't even understand the concept of honesty.

"Come on, you don't love Ianto. How could you? He lied to you about Lisa. He betrayed you. You only said you loved him to save him," He paused and then looked up at Jack, giving a wicked smirk, "and even that failed."

"I do love him!" Jack yelled. He wanted to hurt the entity, to make it suffer but he knew it would only hurt Ianto.

"You can't save him. To get me out, he has to die." It laughed.

"You won't be in that body much longer. Don't get too comfortable." Jack sneered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, I'm sick of waiting." Owen grumbled, "Jack what's going on?" he asked over the comms.

"Owen, I need you down here with a defib and that portable prison. Get Tosh and Gwen on stand by." Jack ordered.

Tosh and Owen looked at each other, worry written on each others faces.

"Come on." Tosh eventually muttered. Whatever plan Jack came up with, she had to trust. She knew he wouldn't hurt Ianto. But then a few memories flashed before her. Lisa, Jasmine, Beth. There were instances where Jack had hurt someone for the greater good. She shook his head. No, Jack loved Ianto. She wasn't sure if they had told eachother that yet, but she could tell. So, she trusted whatever plan Jack had.

Owen snapped out of his daze and turned the key to the SUV. He drove as fast as he could, back to the hub. He really didn't know how he was going to explain this to Gwen.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

"Tell me what's happening!" Gwen yelled, anger and worry running her actions. She was afraid for Ianto and Jack. She knew that if Jack ever lost - no, when he lost Ianto he wouldn't know what to do.

"I don't know! Jack hasn't told me anything, all he said was to tell you guys to keep on stand by." Owen replied quickly, looking around for all the equipment.

Gwen glared at him as Tosh put a comforting hand on the Welshwoman's shoulder. "Jack told us, I was there. We just need to stay back and stay strong, stay ready." She reassured, giving Gwen a soft smile.

Gwen looked between Owen and Tosh, eventually nodding in agreement. She didn't want to stay behind; she wanted to be out in the field. She wanted to fight with Jack. She needed to be helpful. She didn't want to just sit and wait while one of her friends was in danger.

"Stay on the comms." Owen urged, running back out the cog door with the supplies Jack had asked for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You always were a fan of bondage weren't you Jack." The entity laughed, tugging at his restraints, mocking the immortal man.

"Don't act so smug." Jack growled, glowering at him.

"Why not?" He paused before adding in a seductive tone, "This is more fun than I thought it would be." The entity grinned.

The grin was unlike any Jack had seen from the Welsh man before. It was full of malice. "This isn't a game." Jack growled, "You're hurting people I love and I'm not going to stand by and watch!"

"You don't love him. Ianto feels it, I know it and deep down you know it too." Jack didn't like the sneer on his lover's face as he said those words.

But Jack knew that It was only trying to keep him off balance, "You don't know how I feel. You're not in my body, you can't know what I'm feeling."

"I know what Ianto knows and Ianto knows the subtle things that tell him how you feel." He reminded him with a simple and very Ianto-like eyebrow raise.

"Yan thinks he knows them but sometimes he misunderstands. It's called being human."

"Human's are vile creatures. All these emotions, it's so distracting." The entity whined, "Why do you have this uncontrollable need to attach yourself to one person?" he asked, his voice filled with disgust.

"Because we want to feel loved and we want to share that feeling. You'll never understand." Jack groaned in frustration.

"Again with the feelings." The entity muttered under its breath.

He paced the room. He had gotten the woman to safety and he wanted to feel like that was the most important thing but he knew that it wasn't. He was stuck in that room, wishing Owen would just hurry up and get back. He wanted to get Ianto's plan out of the way. All he could think about was if it didn't work and he was left all alone again. He wasn't ready to be alone in the dark again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen pulled the SUV to a stop outside the house in Splott. He jumped out and ran up the steps, not stopping at the door. Running in, he stopped beside Jack, surveying the situation. Ianto was tied to a chair and Jack was across the room. They seemed to be glaring at one another. He wasn't used to seeing them glare at each other. Of course, this wasn't Ianto. It was some alien in his body.

"Umm…I'm going to need some clarification on this one." He eventually murmured just loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack pulled Owen out to the house hall and explained to him the plan that Ianto had come up with. Owen looked at Jack slightly horrified when the Captain told him what they were going to do. He couldn't even begin to understand what Ianto had to go through to even think about this as an option. Nor could he imagine what Jack was feeling at the moment. Eventually he nodded in agreement. This was the only way to save Ianto and right now they were all open for ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

Jack and Owen walked back into the room. The entity watched them as they walked near him.

"You're right." Jack muttered to Ianto's body, already feeling ashamed because of what he was about to do.

"I'm always right." The entity chuckled, "What am I right about this time?"

"The only way to get you out of Ianto is to kill him." Jack whispered, unable to hide the pain that he was feeling just saying the words.

"I won't hurt him if you let me go." The entity bargained.

"No, you misunderstand." Jack mumbled. Each passing sentence seemed to get harder and harder to say. "Ianto wouldn't want to be a shell. He would rather die. I'm doing this for him." He said, letting a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Whoa, wait. You're just going to kill Ianto? Not even try to save him?" The entity asked, for the first time looking shocked, he knew that Jack didn't want to kill Ianto. The problem was that he could tell by the look in Jack's eyes it was what he was, at least, going to try and do.

"We can't save him. It's too late." Jack's voice sounded cold and detatched.

"No, wait please, give me some time." The entity panicked, tugging at his restraints for release. "I can find another body, leave him in one piece!"

"I'm so sorry, Yan." Jack sobbed.

"No! Give Ianto a chance! He doesn't want you to do this, he wants you to stop!" The entity bluffed, screaming its terror. He pulled so tight that one bond snapped, blood seeping from his wrists. He tried to get to his other knots but they were too tight.

"You should've given him back to me." Jack muttered, picking up the blade that had been forgotten on the floor and kneeling by Ianto.

"I'll let him go, just give me a chance." The entity begged.

Jack looked back and forth from the blade and Ianto. "I can't do this." He whispered. Tears were bluring his vision as the knife shook in his hand. He couldn't, he couldn't be the one who ended Ianto's life. Even if it was to save him.

Ianto quickly took control, screaming out for a second before ordering Jack, "Do it." He could feel It trying to claw back into control.

Jack looked Ianto in the eyes, his own overflowing with tears, "I can't." his voice waivered as he spoke.

"Do it Jack!" Ianto yelled, knowing what needed to be done.

"I can't kill you Ianto!" He yelled back, dropping the knife. It clattered on the floor loudly, the noise sounded much louder than it actually was.

Ianto quickly bent down and picked up the knife with his freed hand and put it to his chest. He looked over at Jack, a single tear reaching his cheek. "I trust you." He whispered and jabbed the blade to his chest.

Jack yelled out and quickly pulled Ianto's body towards him, cradling his lover. The Welshman's blood gushed from the wound around the blade. Jack quickly took out the knife and dropped it again on the floor, not hearing the clatter this time. He turned Ianto around so that he could put his hands over the deep gash, trying to stop the blood flow. "Why the hell did you do that!?" Jack yelled, grazing his hand along Ianto's cheek, leaving a small crimson trail.

"Get ready." Ianto croaked, trying to ignore the pain and keep his wits about him.

Jack quickly picked up the knife once again and cut the Welshman's other hand free, moving out of the way for Owen. Jack watched as the red gas left Ianto's body. He quickly threw out the portable prison, capturing the gas. He turned back to see Owen trying to revive the younger man. Jack couldn't hide the pain that was hitting him. It could all be over now, he might not come back. Owen yelled, "Clear!" As he put a defibrillator to Ianto's chest, waiting for signs of life. Jack backed into the wall, falling to his knees. He ran his bloody hands through his hair, unable to comprehend the scene before him. All he could do was watch Owen desperately trying to save Ianto.

* * *

You have no Idea how hard this chapter was to write!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

Jack waited. He didn't care how long he'd have to wait, as long as everything went back to normal. Jack was very good at waiting, he'd lots of practice. He sat by Ianto, weaving a hand through the Welshman's hair. _He'll wake up. He has to._ Jack moved closer, craving Ianto's presence.

"Stop being so damn stubborn." Jack urged, whispering. "Just wake up." He waited, almost praying for Ianto to talk back but was met with no sound from his lover. The only sound he heard was Ianto's unsteady breathing.

Owen had since left to tell the girls what had happened. Jack raised Ianto's head, kissing him softly. After parting he sat with Ianto in his lap, cradling him. Ianto's blood was still fresh in the room, he could taste it when he breathed, but Jack didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to hear the younger man's voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is Jack okay?" Tosh asked worriedly. She realized that she had been worrying a lot lately. But with due reason. Her best friend had died, killed himself, really. Her boss seemed to be having trouble staying together.

"He just needs some time. It really hit him hard." Owen mumbled. He didn't want to admit that he was struggling to cope with what had happened. He had watched in horror as Jack had almost killed Ianto. Then he watched as Ianto took the blade in his own hand. He had worked so hard on bringing Ianto back. It had been a hard fight, Ianto had lost so much blood. Luckily in the end he revived the young Welshman.

Gwen walked over, hugging Owen tightly. Owen stood there for a moment, unsure what to think but eventually accepted it, returning the gesture. "What's going to happen?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know yet. We have to wait for Jack to get back." Owen muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You shouldn't have had to see that." Tosh mumbled, staring into the distance.

Even the thought of it had hurt her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wanted to be with you for the rest of your life. I didn't want it to end here. I knew your plan would do this. I can't stand the waiting. Why'd you have to do that? I was so close to you when you did it, I never wanted to see you like that. Just come back, Yan. I need you, I love you." Jack whispered into Ianto's shoulder as he clutched to him like a life line. He'd been talking to Ianto for a few mintues now. Just a ramble of his thoughts, of how he felt. Always wishing that Ianto would interrupt his monologue.

"I'm right here Jack." Ianto's hoarse voice mumbled, sending a shiver down Jack's spine.

He pulled back quickly, looking at the Welshman. His eyes were finally open, though his face still pale. He relished in the small but sweet smile Ianto was giving him. He grinned and pulled Ianto into a bone crunching hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again." Jack said sternly.

Ianto gasp at the tight hug and Jack loosened it, but still held on strong. "How long was I out?"

"Officially dead for two minutes but it felt like hours. Owen got you back but you were unconscious for a while. You lost a lot of blood." Jack mumbled, planting a kiss to the younger man's forehead.

"What happened to the thing that was inside of me?" Ianto asked curiously. He could tell that It was gone. The only pain he felt was the slow throbbing in his chest and he knew exactly what that was from. He licked his lips, glad that his head was finally his again.

"It disappeared, mustn't like being exposed to air for too long. We'll keep an eye on things just in case." Jack shrugged.

"I'm sorry I scared you Jack." Ianto whispered, looking into his lap.

"You're stronger than I am, Yan. I couldn't do it. I just don't want to see you like that again. When that thing was controlling you it was…It was wrong. It scared me, I had to look after you. The last thing I wanted was to leave you." Jack situated Ianto in his grasp, making both of them more comfortable.

Ianto pulled away from Jack, looking into his eyes. He could see the worry in the older man. "I'm so sorry." He said again, pulling him back.

"It's over now. That's all that matters." Jack was very glad that it was over. That it all ended up alright in the end. Ianto was alive and in control of himself.

Ianto pushed his lips to Jacks passionately. He needed to be close to Jack, to feel he was really there. During the time he had been stuck in his own body, all he wanted was to be close to Jack but It never let him. It would chuckle at him and mock him. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." Ianto mumbled into Jack's lips as they parted.

Jack chuckled and pulled the Welsh man closer. "I am not letting you out of my sight again." Jack said sternly.

"What if I need to…" Ianto began, being cut off by Jack.

"Never again!"

Ianto laughed and ran a hand through Jack's hair. "What do we do now?" He mused.

"I take you back home for some rest. You've been through so much." Jack sighed.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Ianto said, looking up into the older man's eyes once again. His voice showed the distress the thought of loneliness brought him.

Jack tightened his hold on his lover before whispering, "I never said you'd be alone."


	12. Epilogue

Title: Entity  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato  
Warning: None Really  
Summary: Chapter 1 - A not so routine rift investigation  
**Author's Notes: Sushi Chi && I are writing this one together. Thanks to her for coming up with the story Idea.**  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team are owned by BBC && RTD

* * *

Ianto sighed in contentment as he rested his head on Jack's chest. Feeling comforted by the rise and fall of Jack's breathing he couldn't believe how amasing being back in control was. He didn't feel pain in his head anymore, it was natural again. They had gone back to the hub and told the others to go home. Ianto got a kiss on the cheek from Gwen, a strong hug from Tosh and a smile and nod from Owen. They were back at his flat now, staying as close to each other as possible.

"The colour is back in your cheeks." Jack noted, smiling.

"About time." Ianto mumbled, nuzzling into Jack's warm embrace.

Jack chuckled and rested his head on the younger man's. "Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever find out what that thing was?" Jack asked curiously.

"No. I never got that much control. It was too strong."

Nodding, Jack understood. But then a thought skittered across his brain, "Did it find out things about you?"

"I blocked out stuff about Torchwood Jack, don't worry." Ianto reassured.

"No, it was something it said."

"I'm sure it was lying. What did it say?" Ianto muttered, unable to hide the unease in his voice. He didn't like the idea of the entity rummaging through his thoughts and telling Jack. It probably would have twisted them, making them hurt Jack.

"It said that you felt like I didn't love you." Jack felt Ianto stiffen in his arms, "Tell me that's not true, Yan."

Ianto paused, trying to find his words. Jack looked over at him, waiting for him to speak. The silence dragged on until Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Come on, you know it's true." Jack looked up at him, clearly worried. "Don't you?"

"I guess I never really trusted it." Ianto mumbled, eyes looking away from Jack, wishing he could change the subject.

"How can I make you believe it?" Jack needed the Welshman to know that it was true. It was fact and real.

Ianto looked up to him, searching his facial expression. He could see the fear in the immortal's eyes. "There are times when I believe it." Ianto said, trying to comfort the older man.

"Really?" Jack asked, "Tell me when."

"When I look in your eyes I see it. When you hug me, when you kiss me and moments like these." Ianto sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to give you more of these moments." Jack's face was overtaken by a grin. Jack pulled Ianto into a soft kiss. The kiss slowly deepened as they moved closer.

"I do love you." Jack mumbled into Ianto's lips.

"I love you too."

"Yan?" Jack mumbled as they parted.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't make it more obvious."

"Get back here." Ianto growled, pulling Jack back to him.

They kissed more passionately and Jack chuckled as Ianto pulled him closer. "You're meant to be resting." Jack sighed.

"I'll blame you in the morning." Ianto smirked into Jack's lips.

"That's not exactly fair." Ianto could hear the pout sounding in the elder's voice.

"Stop talking." Ianto mumbled.

"But Owen told you to get some rest." Jack insisted. Ianto nibbled at Jack's ear. "That's not going to work." Jack informed his lover. The Welshman chuckled and bit Jack's shoulder lightly. The older man gasped in shock, causing another chuckle from Ianto. "Why are you being so stubborn?" Jack muttered.

"Why are _you _being so stubborn?" Ianto retorted with a slight eye roll.

"You need rest." Jack protested. Ianto had died and lost a lot of blood. His chest had a few stitches in it. He'd thought that Ianto would agree that he needed rest.

"I think I'd know how much rest I need better than anyone. I've been stuck in my subconscious for what feels like weeks. I am trying to make the most of things." Ianto explained. He then scraped his teeth along Jack's neck.

"God Ianto!" Jack moaned.

Ianto grinned and moved so there lips were just touching, not quite kissing.

"Unless _you're_ too tired?" Ianto mumbled.

Jack pushed forward to meet Ianto's lips, earning a chuckle from the younger man.

* * *

Oh My Gosh! It's the end! It came so quickly! That was a bit of a shock haha.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it.


End file.
